1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lid for covering an opening of a container used in ion beam assisted deposition.
2. Description of Related Art
In ion assisted deposition (IAD) process, a container is needed to accommodate an evaporation source. The evaporation source should be melted before use. A lid is usually needed to block side-effect particles emitted by the evaporation source during the melting process. Though conventional lids can satisfy basic requirements, a new type of lid for covering the container is still needed.